Express Coming Through! (book)
|illustrator= |publisher=Egmont Books |series=Thomas Story Time |published=1 July 2013 |previous=The Sounds of Sodor |next=Don't Bother Victor! }} Express Coming Through! is a book in the Thomas Story Time series. Plot Dowager Hatt is bringing some very important visitors to look around the Island. Thomas hopes that he will be chosen to show the visitors around, but Gordon is sure that he will be asked as he pulls the express. The Fat Controller asks Gordon and Thomas to meet him at the docks. Once there, he orders Thomas to take his mother and the visitors around Sodor, much to Gordon's dismay. The Fat Controller gives Gordon the job of collecting some wood. Thomas asks if Dowager Hatt would like to ride in the express, but Gordon tells Thomas that the express is too heavy for him. Thomas is sure that he is strong enough. Soon, Thomas is puffing around the island with the express. He has shown the visitors some splendid sights, but starts to grow tired. Thomas is determined to pull the train; he can't let Gordon know the express is too heavy for him. By the time Thomas reaches the quarry, he is nearly out of puff. Then, he has an idea and decides that if some of the visitors get off, the express will be lighter. Thomas tells some of the visitors that he is going to leave them at the quarry so that they can have a good look around. Next, Thomas leaves some of the passengers at Farmer Trotter's Field. Dowager Hatt, who is in the dining car, is unaware that her visitors are being dropped off around the island. Thomas puffs happily along; the express is much lighter now. At Knapford, Dowager Hatt steps off the train and thanks Thomas for a lovely ride. Then, she realises that her guests are missing. The Fat Controller is not happy and Thomas explains that the express had been too heavy for him and that he had dropped the visitors off to make it lighter. Dowager Hatt is very worried about her guests, but Thomas asks Gordon to collect them. Gordon beams with pride. Gordon picks up all of the important visitors and returns them to Knapford where a welcome party is being held at the station. Thomas still feels very silly. Then, the Fat Controller notices that there are no balloons and a party is not a party without them. The balloons have been left at the docks and Thomas offers to fetch them. Soon, Thomas has collected the balloons and everyone helps to decorate the station with them. All of the engines and the very important visitors have a wonderful time at the party. The Fat Controller then welcomes the visitors to Sodor and says that all of his engines are really useful. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Edward * Henry * Lady Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor * The Photographer * The Railway Inspector * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Engineer * The Bargeman * The Bird Watcher * The Teacher * Dowager Hatt's Friends * Sodor Brass Band * Farmer Trotter Trivia * This book is based on the sixteenth series episode, Express Coming Through. * In the image of Thomas and Gordon at the docks with visitors, Gordon's mouth has been edited to make him look unhappy. Gallery File:ExpressComingThrough(magazinestory)1.png File:ExpressComingThrough(magazinestory)2.png File:ExpressComingThrough(magazinestory)4.png File:ExpressComingThrough58.jpg File:ExpressComingThrough(magazinestory)6.png Category:Books Category:Thomas Story Time books Category:Book adaptations